Fallen Angel
by AllySmith11
Summary: This story is based off a set of photos I found on tumblr. The cover is an example of one of the covers: Alfred re-evaluates his life with help from a new friend. Death Warning!


Alfred had never been a religious person. He didn't really care to read the bible or go to church. Sure, he believe that there might be another place for them that they go when they die, but he didn't think too hard on it. Alfred always thought of himself as a pretty average person. He had an average job at McDonalds, had an average apartment where he lived alone, even had a couple average girlfriends in the past. He had graduated two years ago with pretty average grades. Alfred had an average life… He thought he was happy, but he actually felt a bit dead inside. Life was the same routine. Wake up, eat, go to work, come home and play video games, sleep. It was the same every day with the exception of weekends and Friday afternoons when he traded video games with groceries.

Currently, Alfred was staring at the black computer screen, trying to figure out why it wasn't starting up. He pushed the power button again on the tower before realizing that it was broken. Taking his headset off, he went to the window. It was six o'clock and the sun was setting. Maybe he would take a walk. The wind shaking the trees outside looked promising for a cool breeze. He picked up his keys and went out the door.

After taking a second to make sure his neighbor wasn't looking, he made his way towards the park. It was pretty nice out. The young American walked quietly until he saw a small icy stand and went over to buy one.

Alfred sat down on the park bench eating his syrup covered ice. It was pretty quiet for a Wednesday afternoon. Kids were probably too busy with their mid-week homework to come out and play.

When one sit somewhere for about an hour, just sitting and watching the trees sway in the wind, their body starts to relax. Legs go numb and eyes begin to droop. But, Al felt something new. There was a strange ringing in his ear. He lifted his stiff hand and tapped it to try and get it to stop, but it only got louder. In fact, it was starting to sound more uneven… Like someone was screaming. He puzzled over it for a second before quickly standing up and looking around. Someone was in trouble.

No matter how hard he looked around, he couldn't find them. Then he looked up. There was a person, falling from the sky.  
Alfred stood in awe for a second before rushing towards the person. Alfred knew one thing for certain; if they hit the ground at that speed, they would die. He quickly rushed under them and caught the person in his arms. The impact made him fall to the ground in the process, dropping the victim. At least he didn't hit the ground directly.

Alfred quickly got up and went to check on him. The man looked alright from Alfred's current distance. He came a bit closer and turned him over… To be a bit stunned.

A silk white cloth that had been wrapped around him perfectly, a pair of wings filled with beautiful white feathers. But most stunning of all was the glowing halo floating above his head.

This small man must have come from a costume party on a plane.

That was what Alfred thought anyways.

Being the hero he was, he picked up the costumed man and rushed back home.

Arthur awoke on a bed. His wings ached and throat burning. The air down on the surface was pretty thick and hard to breathe. He needed water. The angel got out of the bed and yawned a bit. Opening the door, he floated out into a small living room that connected to an even smaller kitchen. On the couch was the angel's savior. He fluttered out on his wings, not liking to use his feet. He came a bit closer to the sleeping human. He looked nice. The angel's hand gently caressed his chin before giving his forehead a peck as thanks. He turned to leave only to have his hand grabbed. Arthur looked back in shock. He hadn't known that the human was awake. Alfred had found out.

The American could see the angel floating, he knew that his man was he real thing. Arthur quickly pulled his hand away and flew out the open window. Alfred rushed out to follow him. As the angel took off, Al quickly grabbed his waist. This special, magical thing wasn't going to slip away from him. He would keep the angel as a pet. Alfred was really just looking for companionship. Arthur frantically tried to get away but the human over powered him and pulled him down. Didn't the human realize that the air down on the surface was bad for his lungs? He could barely breathe as is.

Alfred pulled him down further and took his belt off, restraining the angel's wings. Arthur squirmed as much as he could, but it hurt to do so, so he eventually stopped and put up with it. Alfred sat him on his lap and smiled at him. Arthur simply felt the tears swell in his eyes as he realized that he was slowly suffocating. He leaned into the human, his murderer and his savior. Tears dropped down as Alfred pet his head, watching him in confusion. Wasn't he happy?

But then, Arthur went limp. Alfred frowned and tapped his shoulder. But he wouldn't move. His eyes widened as he watched the halo fall off his head and onto the ground. Alfred quickly went to grab it, dropping Arthur. He examined it's loss of glow and attempted to start it up again. He sat Arthur's body up and held the halo above him. Then Arthur's body fell. Alfred then realized, he had killed an angel.


End file.
